The MSKCC SPORE in Prostate Cancer represents an innovative and comprehensive approach to the disease. We have developed a multidisciplinary and multiinstitutional program of clinical and laboratory research focused on the development of better strategies to diagnose, treat and prevent prostate cancer (CaP). Major strengths of the program at MSKCC include our access to patients at all stages of the disease and a track record of multimodal approaches (surgery, radiation oncology and medical oncology) in the treatment of CaP. In addition, we have designed a new resource, the Prostate Cancer Detection Center, to identify patients at high risk for the disease. With these patient resources we can evaluate chemopreventive strategies, unique and innovative approaches to improved detection and staging, and developing more effective strategies for the treatment of clinically localized, as well as, metastatic disease. The SPORE has 7 projects that address (i) predictors of response to therapy (ii) monoclonal antibody characterization (iii) genetic epidemiology (iv) quality of life interventions (v) developmental cytokine immunotherapy (vi) growth factor mechanisms and (vii) chemoprevention models. These projects are supported by 4 Cores: Administrative, Clinical, Biostatistics and Pathology. In addition, we have created the mechanism for Developmental Research Programs and Career Development and have selected some projects and candidates in these areas. We believe that the MSKCC SPORE in Prostate Cancer is a program focused on the translation of new biological information into the clinic and in collaboration with other SPORE's as well positioned to make an impact on new approaches to cure and prevent prostate cancer.